1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to board-type games and, more particularly, is concerned with an action board game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games utilizing playing boards have been enjoyed for many years by persons in a wide range of age groups. One category of such games, which requires more physical action to play than others, have an arrangement of holes through the board and utilize a plurality of playing pieces, such as pegs or balls, either for fitting through or for playing with respect to the holes. Representative examples of such category of prior art games are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Abele (1,421,656), Joseph (2,616,841), Balas et al (4,066,263) and Parlato (4,542,904).
However, since the introduction of video games which provide continuous action, many young players have lost interest in games utilizing playing boards for reason that these games fail to require sufficient action to capture their attention. A drawback of video games is their high cost which makes it difficult for a broad cross-section of the younger population to have the opportunity to play them.
Consequently, the inventor herein has perceived a need for a board game which will involve a greater degree of action on the part of players than was traditionally the case so as to better hold the attention of younger players. Further, the inventor has concluded that the full potential of games which utilize playing boards has not yet been reached.